Jeppe Hein
Jeppe Hein, plasticien contemporain danois, né en 1974 à Copenhague, Danemark. Biographie Jeppe Hein a étudié à la Académie royale des Beaux-Arts de cette ville et à la Hochschule für Bildende Künste de Francfort. Il vit et travaille à Berlin. Cet artiste danois a participé à la Biennale de Venise en 2003, à la Foire de Bâle en 2002. En 2005, il exposait au P.S. 1 Contemporary Art Center à New York et pour la première fois à Paris. Il signe avec son labyrinthe virtuel un projet inédit de dématérialisation de l’œuvre d'art. Objets épurés et géométriques ou bien installations discrètes et ludiques, ses interventions se placent à la fois dans une continuité de la tradition de la sculpture minimaliste, et en même temps en prennent le contre-pied dans la mise en place d'un dialogue incongru entre les œuvres et le spectateur. Son travail, très proche d'une réflexion architecturale, s'applique à démontrer la modularité de l'espace, en le construisant et en le déconstruisant. Ses œuvres reposent sur le principe selon lequel le spectateur peut les modifier par l'expérience qu'il a de celles-ci. Le spectateur peut ainsi servir de catalyseur de plusieurs façons. On peut citer des œuvres, où c'est la présence même du visiteur qui met en marche des objets apparemment inanimés et déclenche un fonctionnement surprenant. À l'inverse certaines œuvres ne s'animent qu'en l'absence du public. Les parcours multiples qui se dessinent sous les pieds des visiteurs construisent de nouvelles configurations. Les personnes qui entrent et sortent de cette immense «boîte» évidée lui donnent un nouveau visage. Les différentes présences, les rencontres et les réactions inattendues confèrent à l’ensemble un mouvement perpétuel. L’œuvre renaît à chaque instant et ne se ressemble jamais. Ses travaux se présentent sous forme d'objets épurés et géométriques ou bien d'installations discrètes et ludiques, ses interventions se placent à la fois dans une continuité de la tradition de la sculpture minimaliste, et en même temps en prennent le contre-pied dans la mise en place d'un dialogue incongru entre les œuvres et le spectateur. Son travail, très proche d'une réflexion architecturale, s'applique à démontrer la modularité de l'espace, en le construisant et en le déconstruisant. Le terme "intervention" semble donc juste pour désigner les oeuvres de Jeppe Hein, puisqu'elles introduisent un élément perturbateur dans des espaces neutres (galeries, musées) ou bien dans des lieux où le passage est quotidien, des lieux publics. Certaines oeuvres sont même si discrètes qu'elles se confondent avec l'architecture des dispositifs muséaux. Si ces objets obéissent au principe formel de l'effacement de l'auteur issu de l'art minimal et conceptuel, ils ne sont pas, dans l'absolu, désignés comme œuvre d'art, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient activés innocemment par le spectateur. Quelques œuvres Le Labyrinthe virtuel En 2005, il réalise un un labyrinthe virtuel, invisible, à l’Espace 315 du Centre Pompidou.L’espace est vide et le visiteur se l'approprie. Cependant, lorsqu’il tente de traverser cet espace, il se heurte à des impasses. Des ondes infrarouges le forcent à prendre un chemin qui change tous les jours. Il se laisse donc guider par un dispositif interactif qui l'aide à trouver son chemin. Le visiteur est devenu le médium même de l’œuvre, il effectue une sorte de danse dans l’espace, accomplissant ainsi, à travers l’expérience, l’œuvre elle-même. Simplified Mirror Labyrinth C’est une œuvre conçue sur le thème du Labyrinthe. Plusieurs entrées s’offrent à nous. On en choisit une avec l’idée qu’elle sera déterminante pour le reste de la visite. Très rapidement on s’aperçoit que le lieu n’est pas clos, qu’il s’ouvre de tous les côtés vers l’extérieur de la pièce. Rassurés par ces échappatoires, on poursuit l’exploration. Que va-t-on découvrir au centre de cet enchevêtrement de plaques verticales? L’énigme ne trouve pas de réponse. C’est ailleurs que se situe le questionnement de l’artiste. Par un jeu de miroirs disposés dans l’espace il implique directement le spectateur au cœur d’un dispositif interactif. Les reflets des miroirs sont autant de dédoublements incessants des corps et de l’endroit occupé. Ces mises en abyme perturbent nos repères spatio-temporels. On voit apparaître des images sans trop savoir où se trouvent les originaux qui les constituent. On entre en contact de manière virtuelle avec des silhouettes étrangères. Dépourvu ici de sentiment négatif comme l’errance, le péril ou la mort, cette installation nous confronte à notre propre regard et à celui des autres dans une déambulation sans fin mais à première vue sans appréhension. Appearing Rooms Sculpture d'eau interactive de Jeppe Hein, au South Bank Centre à Londres Did I miss something ? (Ai-je raté quelque chose ?) Dans le cadre de Estuaire et de 2007 à 2011, à Couëron Située entre fleuve et campagne, point d’ancrage de l’industrialisation de l’estuaire au XIXe siècle, Couëron dispose d’un patrimoine naturel remarquable. Le front de Loire avec son port de pêche et de plaisance est également un lieu propice à la promenade. Did I miss something ? répond à au principe de l'intervention du spectateur. En s’asseyant sur un banc face au plan d’eau, le visiteur est surpris par un jet d’eau de 20 m de haut. Une fois debout, la “fontaine” s’arrête et il prend conscience d’être le déclencheur du phénomène. Expositions (sélection) *2011 Musée d'art contemporain de Kanazawa, Kanazawa, Japan **Triennale de Yokohama 2011 **''En piste'' au Centre départemental d'art contemporain de Chamarande **303 Gallery, New York **Johann Koenig, Berlin **Berlinische Galerie, Berlin **Art Tower Mito, Japan **Museum Nimberg, Allemagne *2010 back yard outdoor sculpture series #5: Modified Social Benches, Johann König, Berlin **Distance, IMA -Indianapolis Museum of Art, Indianapolis, USA Perth International **Arts Festival and PICA - Perth Institute of Contemporary Arts, Australlie **Mobile Mobile, Nicolai Wallner, Copenhagen, Danemark **Museum Nuremberg, Allemagne **Galerie Daniel Templon, Paris *2009 ARoS Kunstmuseum, Århus, Danemark **Artist in Residence Atelier Calder, Saché, France **Invisible Labyrinth + Frac Île-de-France, Théâtre National de Chaillot, Paris, France **SCAI the Bathhouse, Tokyo *2008 Folkestone Triennial, Folkestone, Grande Bretagne *2007 "Illusion", Sculpture Center, New York **“The World as a Stage”, Tate Modern, Londres **"Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear", Carré d'art, Musée d'art Contemporain de Nimes *2006 Diagonal Space, Base Room, Florence **“Usynlig Labyrint“, X-Rummet, Statens Museum for Kunst, Copenhagen *2005 Simplified, Yvon Lambert, Paris **''Le Labyrinthe virtuel'' Centre Georges-Pompidou Galerie Site de l'artiste Catégorie:Naissance en 1974 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain danois